The Game
by edwards backup
Summary: The thing with Casey and Derek is, they're both pretty strong minded. There's no rules but a Game is played. This Game that doesn't necessarily produce winners, but the participants always have a helluva lot fo fun playing. Check the rating!
1. Chapter 1

The characters in my story have been taken out of their child Tv show image and have been made more realistic in their outlooks on life and their language. Their personalities remain the same but there will be swearing and adult content. I.e. _Normal Teenagers_

"You're so full of shit Derek." Casey laughed. "If you were really as hard as people thought you were you'd be out right now smoking, or doing drugs." Max leaned his head back on the chair and laughed silently. Casey surprised him sometimes. He loved the model-student side of her, but this was the side that he really enjoyed. But she'd never play it for him. Still, watching her get all worked up turned him on. Sitting on his lap, Casey was in the perfect position so that he could touch her intimately and no one would notice.

Casey looked down at her boyfriend in surprise who raised his eyebrows innocently. She could feel him getting hard beneath her as he smoothed his hands up and down her thighs. In a smooth sort of fashion, Casey decided to approach the situation like a secret, all the needed was a way to hide what Max was about to do. Casey lifted one of the large pillows of the couch and placed it over her thighs, immediately Max hand slid under her ass and up through her legs. Casey turned back to Derek to hear his reply. The aim of the game was to act normal.

"Well actually MacDonald," Derek said lazily. "A brilliant athlete like me can't afford to smoke." Casey smirked, "That's right Derek. You're still holding onto that dream of a scholarship, aren't you?" Derek ignored her. "And secondly, why would _I_ need some shit to fuck up my brain to make me think I'm some kinda God when actually, my life is perfect?"

At that point Casey couldn't really give a shit. She leaned deeper into Max and pulled the pillow tighter around her as Max repositioned her sideways on his lap for a better angle. "Whatever Derek." She managed to breath for a reply, trying to end the conversation so she could concentrate on Max's fingers. The whole situation was kinda turning her on. Having other people in the room, she hadn't really thought about it. I mean, if they knew, that would be gross, but the fact that they were oblivious only added as an aphrodisiac. She could feel it cuming and resisted the urge to groan, biting her lip and burying her head in Max's neck. She couldn't help but move though. Her hips slid back and forth against her boyfriend very experienced hand.

She felt the first few spikes of pleasure round her body and couldn't wait to pay Max back in her bedroom later on when Derek _finally left_. Or maybe on the couch…

She was nearly there, she could feel the first wave coming.

Anticipation's a bitch.

She was so nearly there…

"Okay Dude, you really have to stop that."

Max stopped and Casey groaned in frustration. "What?" She heard Max say, innocent as sin. Derek sighed. "Look, I know what you're doing and honestly, the thought of you guys together makes me wanna hurl, so why don't you just get a room." Casey sat up, her face on fire. "God Derek, you're so insensitive!" Derek laughed in disbelieve. "I'm insensitive? You're the one letting your boyfriend get you off around your brother! Why don't you just go upstairs for fuck's sake. Get it over with."

"We were going to." Casey said through clenched teeth. "You weren't meant to be here." Derek laughed and sat up. "So what? Instead of you going at it in your room privately, you decide to come down here and put yourself on show?" Derek shook his head, "This has been a whole new side of you young lady. But I'm not that cruel, so I'm gonna go hang out in my room." Casey smiled at him, "That's the sweetest thing you've said all day Derek." But instead, Max lifted her off his lap and got up.

"Don't bother dude, I've got things to do anyway." Casey looked around surprised. "You're leaving?" He wrapped his arms round her waist and kissed her, slipping his tongue in her mouth to let her know he was still pretty excited at the whole thing. "I've got stuff to do, I'll come back later if you want." She walked him in the door and kissed him again before he left.

"Hey Max, call when you're coming round and I'll invite a girl over." He grinned and grabbed his crotch. "We'll have a slumber party." Max laughed and patted Casey's ass before closing the door. Something he'd started since she was voted best ass out of the footballers' girlfriends. She liked it.

Not one to be distracted Casey turned round to unleash her fury on Derek. "You don't have to be so gross." She shouted which made him laughed ecstatically at. "You're serious?" He said, jogging back down the stairs to continue the fight. He followed her into the kitchen and smacked her ass as she walked round the island. He dashed away from her when she tried to hit him. "Stop it Derek or I'll tell Max when he comes round later."

"No but seriously," Derek said, ignoring her threat. "What the hell was that today?" Casey grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and said through gritted teeth. "Today was meant to be _alone __time_ for me and Max. Which, by the way you ruined!" Derek pulled himself onto the counter and laughed. "Lemme guess, your first time?" Casey looked at him quizzically. Derek raised his eyebrows at her and leaned forward. "Was he going to steal your virginity?"

Casey cocked her head sideways and smiled at him amused. "Sam never told you?" Derek sat back, not wanting to understand what she meant. "No…" Casey laughed and walked out of the room. "No way!" Derek called after her defiantly. "Your first time was with Sam?" She turned the Tv on and didn't reply.

Derek grabbed a Cola for himself and went out to join her. "You're serious?" She smirked. "Sam?" She said, "No." Derek shook his head. "Okay so you and Sam fucked, which by the way means he's been keeping secrets from me. It also means that Sammy's finally lost his virginity." Derek sat back, amazed. "And what about you? Sam was your first right?" Casey looked at him, disgusted, "Why would I tell you that?" Derek laughed, "Which means that he wasn't." Derek shook his head. "God Casey, you're turning into a closet slut."

Casey snarled at him. "When you're in stable and loving relationship Derek it's just the next step." She sat back smugly, "A mature person like myself is able to handle it." Derek raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I was with him for two years!" She exclaimed, irritated by his judgement over her. Derek smirked in his arrogant way and sat back on the sofa. She was going to retort with a list of his Man-Whore ways when her Mom came bustling in with groceries. Nora asked for help unloading the car which Derek typically ignored and Casey typically jumped at the chance. "Thank You Casey, you're great." Nora said, throwing Derek a dirty look. "I wonder what she'd say if she knew what you're really like." Derek whispered as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Casey looked at herself in her bathroom mirror. Tonight had been so irritating; the whole family at the dinner table and then having to help Edwin with his homework had been such a chore. All she could think about was Derek and how he ruined her evening with Max. She hated it when she couldn't cum, it had plagued her relationship with Sam. He just wasn't experienced enough. And now she has a more than experienced boyfriend who's ready to take her anytime, anywhere and Derek has to go and ruin it. She was that pissed she ended up phoning Max's house and leaving a message for him not to bother coming over to hers that night. She knew they wouldn't be alone anytime and since all she wanted to do was finally fuck him, what was the point?

She thought about going to her bedroom and finishing herself off. She hadn't bought herself a vibrator _just_ yet; she wasn't that into getting herself off, but she could just feel herself getting wet at the thought of cuming tonight. Not having to wait till the next time she saw Max.

Making up her mind that ti was an emergency Casey made a dash to her room but stalled when she found Derek standing just outside the bathroom. "It's just me." Derek said, smirking at her, like he was thinking dirty things about her. "Don't worry," she said disgusted. "I'm finished anyway." He walked in, taking her with him and closed the door before she could leave. "What are you doing?" She said, giving him a withering look. "What's your rush? I thought you could stick about for a bit and we could…talk." He bit his lip, looking at her suggestively. She pulled him away from the door. "I'm embarrassed for you right now." She said, walking into the hallway.

He laughed, closing the door after her. "Derek and me." She murmured, while brushing her hair on her bed. He wasn't hot. He was gross. But she would bet that he was pretty good in bed. She could see him walk out of the bathroom for her bedroom and tried to think of him as sexy. Something which made her laugh out loud. "It just doesn't work." She said. "In case you want some company Casey, my doors right open." He shouted from his room.

Casey looked at herself in the mirror. What was all this shit he was trying to pull, just to freak her out? Her reflection smirked at her while thinking dirty thoughts and she smirked back. "How far are you gonna go with this Derek?" Casey said from his doorway. Derek looked up from his computer in surprise, "I didn't actually think you'd take me up on the offer Casey." She ignored his comment, a habit which she had picked up from him actually and sat down on the bed.

"So tell me." Casey said suggestively. Derek waited for her to finish but she just stared at him arrogantly. "What?" Derek said, dipping his head in annoyance. "Tell me how you lost your virginity." Casey said, as if it had been obvious. "Er…no." Derek scoffed and turned back to the screen. "Come on Derek." Casey whined. "Would you rather go down for my Mom's dessert, or sit here and regale with me your biggest triumph's?" Derek's mouth twitched to smile, but he ignored her.

Casey lay back on the bed and pulled a pillow down in between her legs, something which Derek didn't mind seeing. "Who was it Derek?" Casey said, leaning forward feigning interest. "Was it Kendra?" Derek scoffed at her suggestion. "No you're right. Kendra would never have let you fuck her. She's too good for you." Derek looked at her unbelievingly. "Excuse me?" He said smoothly, "Kendra laid out for me whenever I wanted her too. In fact," he said leaning forward, "she wasn't that great. That's why I dumped her. I got bored."

"Fine," Casey said, pushing hair away from her face. "Was it Michelle?" Derek laughed out loud, "Hah!" Casey groaned. "Derek you suck at this Game!" Derek laughed, "Oh it's a Game?" Derek flicked off his computer and turned in the chair to give her his full attention. "Casey, I gotta tell you something about the games you play with me." He leaned forward and dropped his voice like it was a secret. "You're never gonna win."

"Derek I think I've told you this before, but you're so full of shit." Casey threw the pillow at him and got off the bed. She opened her mouth to say goodnight to him at the door and of course, tell him he was pathetic, but stopped when she felt him behind her. "Derek-" Her stepbrother slowly pressed her against the door frame and fitted his body against her back. "What are you-" Casey started, but he interrupted her. "What makes you think everything _they_ say about me isn't true?" Casey breathed deeply, deciding there was no threat. It was just a game, just Derek trying to freak her out.

"Derek, I have something to break to you. You're not a God. People don't worship you." Derek's face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath on her neck and with his body was pressed so firmly against hers that she could feel everything. She held onto the door pane to steady herself as Derek slid his hand up her thigh. "If you gave me 5 minutes alone with you, worshipping wouldn't be an issue." Casey forced herself to laugh, she had to keep appearances. Still, it was hard when Derek hand was still smoothing up her leg. "In your dreams Derek" She whispered.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs Derek pulled Casey away from the door frame and shut the door quickly, replacing her against the actual door itself. Derek built himself up to an impressive height above her, something which she couldn't help but stare at. "I think you and me have missed an excellent opportunity here Casey, what with us living in the same house and all." Derek traced his fingers lightly down her arms so that she shivered slightly. He leaned in, bending his head sideways as if he were going to kiss her. "I mean, what with you turning out to be Casey MacDonald: secret slut and all, maybe you and me… we could have some fun."

Not wanting to be the one who backed down, Casey arched her back, pushing her body against his and regretted wearing a t-shirt to bed. Cleavage would have been so perfect in this situation. "I see what you mean," she said, slipping her hands round his neck, whispering now that their lips were so close. "Like us being brother and sister, but not really?" She made it sound like an epiphany; like they'd never realised they were step-siblings until just now, when blood-relation would have been _such_ an inconvenience.

"Who knows," Derek said licking his lips. He breathed deeply, gripping her waist against his body so that she moved with his breath. Casey would never admit it but he was making her feel dizzy. "You might actually learn to like me."

Derek moved ever so slightly and brushed his lips against hers. Contact only lasted for a second but it left Casey's lips burning and her eyes wide in surprise. Derek didn't move, it was like he was frozen. Did he just kiss me? Casey didn't know if she could deal with what had just happened, was she meant to say something? Should they, god forbid, kiss again? She wanted so badly to just close the distant between them and… and wrap her legs round his waist. If it was anybody else she probably would have. Well, if it was Max. But it was _Derek_. She decided to act cool and pushed it to the back of her mind. Get out of his room: that was the best option.

"Or…" She said, moving her head away from him slightly. "Why don't we just go with old faithful? Agree that we'll probably never like each other. You'll take your grubby hands off me and I won't hurt you for been such God Damn pervert."

Derek's eyes widened for a second and then he jumped back, groaning dramatically. "Aw come Casey, I'm all ready to go and everything." She followed his gaze down to his crotch and smirked, catching his eye and seeing that he was just as pleased with himself. "Well you know what you can do with that?" She said opening the door, "Go fuck yourself." Derek laughed as she closed the door behind her and continued as she walked back to her room. Casey wasn't quite so amused.

She closed her bedroom door behind her and leaned against it, not wanting to believe what she knew was true. She could feel it in between her thighs and when she drew one finger across the bottom of her shorts she was soaked. "Jesus." She said, slipping her knickers and shorts off, embarrassed at how wet they were. She wiped herself with a tissue and ignored her clit throbbing against her hand, begging to be touched.

"How the hell did he do _that_?" She said, diverting her gaze from the clothes she had just stripped off. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked…flushed…excited. Locking eyes with her own directly in front of her, Casey spoke to herself and hoped that she would listen.

"I'm _so_ embarrassed for you right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Jesus.

What the hell happened last night? Did he kiss Casey? Derek knew he had taken it too far. Had their lips actually touched? He couldn't remember. It was more of a…yeah they touched. He had felt it in his boxers. And he was pretty sure she had felt it too.

It was the build-up, the pure anticipation. All that edging round each other, trying to out-do themselves. He hadn't expected her to fight back. But she did. She rose to the challenge, nearly had him to. Or at least she had nearly clocked on the same level as him. It was…intriguing.

Fuck that…

He'd just let it go. Besides, it would be hilarious seeing Casey's face this morning now that he knew all her secrets and had felt her body pressed against his. No doubt she'd be racked with guilt when she saw Max this morning at school. Although that would actually mean something had happened between them. "Don't think about it man." Derek advised himself as he took the stairs three at a time down to breakfast.

"Nobody Panic!" He shouted as he landed triumphantly beside the table, blowing an imaginary trumpet. "I'm here now. Everything's going to be alright." He boomed his voice across the room but to no avail. Nobody even considered him. He had expected screeching and a lecture on morning etiquette but all he received was a simple smile from Nora. "Where's Casey?" Derek asked, walking past Edwin and Lizzie with his hand stretched flat so that he smacked their heads effortlessly.

"Urgh! Derek!" Lizzie spluttered into her cheerio's. Edwin, who had been receiving the same greeting from Derek every morning since he was five didn't even flinch. "She's left for school already. Max picked her up in his new Prius." Derek exploded in laughter. "A Prius? What a Homo!" Marti looked up from her egg soldiers. "What's a Homo?" George's eyes bulged. "Derek! We have impressionable young ears at the table." Derek just shook his head in amusement. "Come on Dad. A Prius? Even you know something's a bit bent in that?" George's head bobbed to the side in agreement before he saw Nora's face and his expression turned to stone. "Eh- No Derek. No I don't." George turned away from the table before he could get in any more trouble.

"You know Derek I think what Casey says is right." Lizzie said observantly. "What?" Derek replied, uninterested. "I think you _do_ get out of bed in the mornings just to annoy her." Derek looked as if he were considering her opinion then starred her straight in the eye. "You know what I think Lizzie?" The whole table groaned as they waited for Derek reply with something smart. "I think that if you believe anything your psycho sister says, then you're just as stupid as she is." Lizzie, a quick learner from Edwin, just smiled politely and went back to eating her cereal.

Derek scowled. Well that was hardly fun. Where was Casey when you needed her for a good old early morning argument? Derek dropped his spoon and grabbed Edwin's toast. "I'm gonna get an early start." He explained, heading towards the door shoving the soya bread into his mouth." Nobody really reacted apart from Nora who looked up and smiled again. "Have a nice day Honey!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In school Derek ran through the corridors trying to find Sam to tell him the news. It never actually occurred to Derek that telling Casey's Sam that he had nearly gotten with his ex-girlfriend was pretty much the most untactful that might come out of his mouth, he just wanted to fill Sam in on the latest thing he had done to annoy his step-sister. But while formulating the perfect words in his head of how to tell Sam, Derek actually had a chance to think about what had happened last night. He had kissed his step-sister. He had rubbed his body against hers and had basically spelled out sex.

His sister.

Sam hardly gave him a chance to get a word in edgeways, he was too hyped up about the game on Saturday. This suited Derek as he was still in disbelief about what he had done. He jumped about with Sam and threw the ball in the hallway, but he was on autopilot. "Dude, come on. Snap out of it." Sam clicked his fingers in front of Derek's face until his friend blinked and laughed at what he was doing. The cafeteria swung back into view. "Sorry man I'm totally out of it today." Sam responded by punching him hard on the arm so that Derek's chair slid a couple of centimetres across the floor. "What the hell was that for?" Derek said gripping his dead arm. Sam laughed and raised his hands in peace. "Just trying to wake you up."

Derek cracked his neck in ninja fashion and squinted his eyes at Sam. "You picked the wrong person to wake up." He lunged at his best-friend who laughed as they crashed to the floor of the cafeteria. It was just starting into a good old fashion punch up when Derek heard someone call him. "Derek! What are you doing?" He bent his head in the direction of the voice and found a disgruntled upside-down Casey standing with her hands on her hips. "Er-waking up I think." Derek mumbled, slapping Sam hard on the face before scrambling off the floor.

"God you're so immature." Casey spat, turning back round to her table with Max and Emily. Derek couldn't help it, he always had the last say. "You didn't mind it last night." He whispered vehemently in her ear. Casey's eyes flashed as she turned back to him quickly. "Stop it Derek." She demanded, putting her hand on his chest in an attempt to create some space between them. He was _very_ close…Derek knew he should be feeling guilty like he had been earlier, but it was just such a juicy chance to annoy her. "You know you loved it Casey. Maybe later, we could start from where we left off?" He raised his eyebrows, leaning further into her.

She gave him a withering look and opened her mouth to retort when Max was suddenly beside them. "You better not be threatening my girlfriend Venturi." Derek looked him up and down as if he were a piece of scum. "Actually _Maxie_ we were just having a private conversation. You know, step-sibling to step-sibling?" Max was unperturbed by Derek's obvious rude take down of him. "Whatever Derek. Casey's right. You talk the biggest loada shit." Casey laughed and walked away with her boyfriend, giving Derek a side-way look to see his face. Derek however, was the master of cool. His face was arrogant as ever as he watched Casey slink away with Max. Not that he wasn't raging out on the inside.

"Dude your sister's hot." Derek looked at Sam in disgust, because that was what he's expected to do. "Sam, come on. Don't make me sick." They sat back down to their lunch and Sam waved his apple in front of his face thinking. "I totally blew it with Casey." Derek laughed and took a massive bite out of his sandwich. "Sam," he said, displaying the contents of his mouth to most of the table. "Believe me, you dodged a bullet there." Sam shook his head. "Nah man. I blew it. I mean," Sam placed his hands in front of him as if holding Casey's imaginary hips straddling him. "You should have seen the way she moved."

Derek starred at his friend for a few seconds, surprised how enthralled Sam was by his own imagination. Casey couldn't have been that good. "Sam," he said rationally. "How would you know? You've been with like two girls. You're hardly _experienced_." Sam shook his head. "I know a little more than you think." Derek looked at his friend and considered bursting his smug little bubble. Then again, it didn't really matter to Derek whether Sam was a Virgin or not. If he was having a good time keeping it a secret then who was Derek to ruin it for him?

"Alright," Sam said, swallowing a massive chunk of Pink Lady. "Tell me you don't think that's hot?" Derek turned round, following Sam's gaze and saw Casey and Max making-out. "Dude!" Derek turned round immediately, swinging for Sam for making him look. "No look!" Sam said, ducking and laughing. Derek looked back round to watch the couple. They were standing up for the whole cafeteria to see. Derek snarled at their lack of privacy all of a sudden. It looked like a simple kiss but Max had pulled Casey close enough to him that he could slid one finger down the front of skirt, something which Casey giggled hysterically at. "Max!" She said, looking round her to see if anyone had saw, to her surprise her eyes locked with Derek's.

Casey smiled manically, realising the leverage she held over Derek at that moment. She pulled Max's head down and raised herself on her tip-toes so that she could whisper into his ear. Derek watched intensely, though on the outside he only looked mildly interested. He supposed he should say something to cover the moment. "This is disgusting." He managed in the direction of Sam. "Yeah. Completely revolting." Sam said, not really paying attention.

Casey took time with her whisper, pushing her body up against Max's as far as it would go. Max responded by pulling her into him further and skimming his fingers along the area of skin where her skirt and t-shirt met. Finally she pulled away slightly, biting her lip and watching Max's expression of shock. "Get a room." Derek muttered shaking his head, feeling that if he didn't turn away now he'd…get turned on maybe? Whatever.

He pulled Sam round with him. "Don't be so desperate." Derek snapped to him, embarrassed at himself more than anything. "Yeah but it was hot right?" Sam said, nudging Derek comically. Derek just shook his head. "I have never been so put off my food in my life." He bit into his sandwich.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Casey spent the whole car ride home banging her head against the window. "It wasn't that bad." Emily said rubbing her friend's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "Emily come on!" Casey said desperately, "I just completely embarrassed myself in front of the whole school." Emily sighed. "Really Casey you shouldn't beat yourself up about it. Loads of people enjoy public displays of affection." Casey looked up at her in surprise. "But Em! I'm not most people. I am Casey MacDonald. I don't do public displays."

"Oh Casey!" Emily's mom laughed at her from the driver's seat. "Don't be such a prude!" Casey folded her arms and thought about why she had done it anyway. Derek had been watching and she couldn't help but put on a show for that little perve. If he thought she was going to show him how freaked out she actually was about what happened last night then he had another thing coming. "Are you coming in for a while?" She asked Emily after she thanked her mom for the lift.

"Is Derek going to be there?" Emily said, he eyebrow quirked. "No, thank God." Casey replied, rolling her eyes. He has hockey practice." Emily smiled, "Good, then we can talk freely about what happened last night." Of course she had told Emily, she was her best-friend and she was hardly going to figure out what to do about it by herself. She pushed her key in the lock to find the door had already been opened. "On no," she said with a sneaking suspicion, knowing who was in.

"Who goes there?" They heard Derek's voice as she opened the door, followed by laughter from others. Casey groaned and walked into the room to find Derek and Sam on the coach with two girls planted firmly on their laps. "Remind you of anytime yesterday?" Derek chided, as they dropped their bags at the bottom of the stairs. Casey turned round, her eyes wide. "You're not doing what I think you're doing are you?" She asked, scared to hear his answer.

Derek threw back his head and laughed. "Maybe later." As the four chatted amongst themselves Emily and Casey ate Ben and Jerry's on the kitchen counters. Emily had tried to talk about what happened the night before but Casey's forced her not to until after Derek was gone _somewhere_. It was such a delicate game, she couldn't give him any kind of leverage over her. "It's a game?" Emily said in disbelief before Casey shushed her loudly. "Shut up Em." She hissed, we're trying to go for tact here!" Emily ignored her waving hands and pressed on. "Yeah but who said it was a game? You or Derek?"

Casey didn't have time to consider this as Derek sauntered into the room, magnificently impressed with himself. "What are you so happy about?" Casey snapped as he pulled out six cans from the fridge. "Nothing." He said innocently. Casey eyed his fingers with disgust. Derek laughed, following her gaze. "You really do think the worst of me don't you?" He said, throwing them both a can each. "Can you blame me?" Casey retorted, placing her can down on the counter, uninterested in anything he could give her.

Derek winked at Emily, smiling at her as if they had a personal joke. Emily wasn't quite past her crush phase but at least she could smile at him now without stuttering like an idiot. "Do me a favour Em?" He said, tweaking one of her curls at the side of her face. Casey could see Emily's lip quivering. "Bring these drinks into the guys while I take a leak?" Emily looked sideways at Casey, who rolled her eyes in return. Without a word she slid off the counter and took the cans out of Derek's hand. As soon as she was sure she was out of Derek's line of sight she turned back to Casey and shook her head vehemently. Casey nodded ever so slightly, understanding what her best-friend meant but not sure if Emily really had a say in what she was going to do.

After Derek heard Emily's footsteps on the wooden floor of the sitting-room he opened his mouth, no doubt to say something smart but Casey beat him to it. "I told Emily you retard!" She hissed at him, watching realisation dawn on his face. His eyes squinted at her for a second then he relaxed. "We should really have rules for this game." He murmured, close to her face. "It doesn't matter," he said lazily sliding his hands up her bare legs. "Just means we get to play even when Emily's around."

"No it doesn't Derek." Casey hissed at him, pushed his hands back to where they came from. Derek laughed pompously and shook his head. "Come on Casey, you know you wore that skirt trying to get one over on me. And what the hell was that in the cafeteria?" Casey resisted the urge to blush, instead replacing it with a look of defiance. "What?" She said innocently, "You mean you didn't enjoy it?"

A look of annoyance passed over Derek's face until he looked down to watch his hand slid up the inside of her thigh. She had already spread her legs wide enough for him to stand in between them, which meant _easy access_. "I'm not sloppy seconds Derek." She said, grabbing his wrist to stop him from going any further. "Didn't you get enough from your personal cheerleader in there?" Derek laughed and shook his head. "I didn't anyway." Casey couldn't hide her surprise. "Not when there are other people in the room." He explained.

Casey snorted. "Don't be such a prude. Just because I can handle it and you can't." She whispered, literally right in his face. "Yeah I'm a prude because I have respect for myself?" He said sarcastically. Casey felt her face burning up, but she relaxed herself and leaned back. "You're just jealous it wasn't you." Derek snarled at how true it was, and retaliated by pulling her hips until she was pressed against him. She just smiled sweetly at him, watching what he would do next.

"You're losing MacDonald." Derek said simply as he leaned forward into her. "Please Venturi. You're hardly even a competitor." Derek jerked her waist harshly and pulled her body until she could feel the complete outline of his chest. She breathed deeply as he looked into her eyes, trying to psyche her out. "You're out of your league Derek." She whispered, finding herself in the same situation as last night. Derek looked down her top, grinning, "Yeah Right." He said, then licked her bottom lip.

Casey was shocked. Of all the things she expected Derek to do that was not one of them. Derek didn't even wait for her to breath; he pulled her lips against his and forced his tongue into her mouth just long enough to feel her tongue against his. Casey gasped as his hand slid straight up her skirt and his kiss deepened. She was not expecting this.

Just when she lifted her hands with the idea of running them through his hair he pulled away from her, leaving her gasping for breath and her legs in a very unladylike position. He was laughing on his way back to the sitting-room but of course took one last look back at her, just to make sure he'd done the job. Sure enough she was still sitting the way he'd left her, but now she was staring at him with fury. Exactly the way he wanted her.


End file.
